


Bajo emoción violenta

by mataer



Category: Mamamoo, Red Velvet (K-pop Band), TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Character Death, Confusion, Español | Spanish, Intense, Multi, Multiple Pairings, POV Multiple, Pain, Past Relationship(s), Romance, Unrequited Love, Violence
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:13:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24761374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mataer/pseuds/mataer
Summary: Mis condolencias sujetan su alma a una brutal represion esperando apasiguarse o confía en el paso del tiempo como otra solución para encontrar la calma. Pero te pone loco en las noches rogando entrar, en los confines mas oscuros.Despues te arrodillas ante el amor maternal, suplicando ternura. - La Soledad - Bersuit Vergarabat
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. uno

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry

I.

Taehyung recordaba que había escuchado por primera vez la palabra "amor" de la boca de su padre, cuando tenía siete años y lo oía murmurando ideas en voz alta a las dos de la madrugada. Meses después vería lo que era el amor (dos personas tomándose de la mano y sonriendo) en una pantalla de cine, cuando era llevado a las presentaciones de las películas que eran actuadas por otras personas. Su padre era productor y guionista, por lo que había crecido en un set de grabaciones, viendo nuevas pero lindas caras todo el tiempo.  
Mientras más grande se hacía, entendía un poco mejor las historias que le contaba su papá, y poco tiempo después sería él mismo quien corregiria los diálogos y aportaria ideas.  
Hizo memoria de una historia romántica, donde la protagonista le decía a su novio, que cada vez que olía su perfume, sentía que estaba en casa (Su padre luego le explicaría que era una especie de metáfora, que casa era un lugar cálido en el corazón, no abrir la puerta y encontraste con que no habían sacado la basura por una semana). Entonces, había oído, visto y hasta olido el amor. Sin embargo, no lo comprendía. O al menos en un principio, no asimilaba porqué su padre no hablaba del amor en primera persona, no se mencionaba a él mismo sintiéndolo, si no a sus personajes. No lo veía abrazando a nadie, y no lo escuchaba hablar de una mujer, nisiquiera de su madre. Taehyung había llegado a la conclusión de que si nunca la mencionaba a ella, era porque lo contrario de amor era odio, y ese sentimiento parecía ser más certero. Pero en las películas de su papá no existían esposos que odiaran a sus esposas, eran relaciones perfectas que terminaban en un final feliz. Quizás por eso su madre no participaba en ninguna de ellas, quizás por eso nunca se necesito nombrarla.  
Taehyung había crecido fuera del odio, lo que no se hablaba, no existía. Se suponía, su vida era perfecta.  
Pero la idea de no haber sentido amor por dieciocho años, bueno eso si lo preocupaba.

Había salido corriendo de su casa para llegar a tiempo, pero unas calles antes de divisar la heladeria se tomó unos segundos para recobrar el aliento y arreglarse mejor. Para cuando llegó, Jimin ya lo estaba esperando.  
Era su cuarta salida solos, Taehyung las contaba. Nunca había imaginado que podría pasar días con alguien tan cool. En todos sus años escolares (y este era el ultimo) había conocido personas y formados lazos amistosos, pero ningún se comparaba con esto. Jimin no era precisamente popular, pero fumaba y tenía esa manera de llevarse a si mismo, esa confianza de que al final de día todo estaría bien. Taehyung había ansiado esa estabilidad cuando lo conoció. Habían hablado un par de veces, porque Jimin llegó a la escuela hace dos años, pero nunca formaron una estrecha amistad. Claro, coincidirian en alguna fiesta y se saludarian en alguna calle, pero aún cuando Taehyung era hijo de un cineasta reconocido y toda la ciudad lo sabía, Jimin no parecía interesado en arrimarse. Por un tiempo, el pensamiento de que no le importaba había rodeado su mente. Y era lógico, no se conocían, ¿por qué le iría a interesar su vida?  
Por eso, cuando fue su cumpleaños, en víspera de año nuevo, le dijo a su padre que quería armar una gran fiesta. La excusa era sólo para que Jimin asistiera, y bien sabía que era un plan con posibilidades de fracasar. Le jugaba en contra que fuera en año nuevo (muchos chicos se quedarían con su familia) y luego aunque no les interesara eso, ¿por qué Jimin iría a su cumpleaños si, nuevamente, no se conocían tan bien?  
Al final, la fiesta fue grande. Más una convención de adultos que otra cosa. Muchos artistas que su papá aprovecho a invitar para presentarlo en sociedad, algunos familiares y muy pocos amigos. La mayoría se había disculpado antes, porque estarían de vacaciones o incluso algunos habían enviado su regalo por correo. Ninguno era Jimin. Y hasta la medianoche, a veinte minutos de que fuera año nuevo, Taehyung estaba deprimido.  
Sorpresa fue cuando cinco minutos antes de los fuegos artificiales se encontró con Jimin, un poco alcoholizado, sentado en el porche de su casa. Le había dicho que se le había pasado la hora porque se quedó hablando con Gong Yoo, de quien era un gran fan. Le estaba dando explicaciones, aunque no le debía ninguna a Taehyung.  
Hicieron su camino al patio,  
sonteniendose el uno con el otro, casi se veían como si estuvieran abrazados, y de alguna manera, lo estaban. Taehyung temblaba, y se mordia la lengua porque era él quien estaba complemente sobrio y tenía que mantener la postura. Cuando el ultimo número fue cantado, entre medio de los gritos y risas, Jimin lo miro.  
"Feliz cumpleaños" le dijo, tratando de hablar en medio de un hipo. Taehyung había tardado en contestar, porque se había distraído viendo como sus ojos brillaban y su pelo negro se alzaba con el viento. No pudo evitar acomodarselo con la mano.  
"Fue ayer" contestó al fin, riendo.  
"Claro" fue lo que murmuró Jimin, y luego lo besó.

"¿Ya pediste los helados?" preguntó cuando estaba lo suficiente cerca del banco donde estaba sentado Jimin. El aludido levanto la vista de su teléfono.  
"No, te estaba esperando. Ahora tu pagas"  
"Yo te había invitado de todas formas, iba a pagar"  
Jimin se rio, ya levantándose para entrar a la tienda "Cierto, niño rico"  
"Deja de decirme así. Tu mamá es la modelo con los pechos más grandes de Seúl"  
"Idiota. Ella no es tan famosa, esta de novia con el CEO de Kakaotalk, ¿te olvidas?"  
Pidieron los helados. Taehyung estaba bastante satisfecho con su arcoiris, mientras Jimin pidió una simple bocha de limón.  
Era divertido, si lo pensabas. Porque habían tenido estas salidas y todas eran en lugares comunes. Cine, Mcdonals, parque. Hacía ver a Jimin como un tipo común y corriente, cuando no era nada de eso. Habia rumores de él circulando todo el tiempo. De que su madre lo llevaba a fiestas alocadas desde la adolescencia, de que había perdido su virginidad con cuatro modelos de diferentes nacionalidades, que su primera operación fue a los doce años. También, que tenía un Instagram pero estaba en privado (Taehyung sin vergüenza admitiría que lo estuvo buscando por meses, sin éxitos).  
Pero el mayor de los misterios había sido el beso. Pasaron cuatro meses, y Jimin nunca hizo un comentario. ¿Se suponía que ya eran novios, qué esto que tenían eran citas? ¿O Jimin besaba gente todo el tiempo, y no se acordaba nada de lo que había pasado por su estado? ¿Era gay? ¿Bisexual? ¿Y su propia sexualidad? ¿Le gustaban los chicos o sólo le gustaba Jimin?  
Todas esas cosas, quiso preguntarselas. Pero nunca fue lo suficiente valiente para hacerlo, o quizás tenía miedo de que se le riera en la cara, lo negara y ese fuera su fin. Prefería tenerlo un poco, a no tenerlo para nada, incluso si las dudas lo comían vivo todas las noches.  
"¿Qué vas a hacer cuando te gradues? ¿Ir a Hollywood?"  
Taehyung había pensado en eso muchas veces, estos meses que se acercaban con más frecuencia. Era la idea de su padre. Quería que trabaje en su próxima película.  
Eso le dijo, y Jimin asintió levemente "Tienes el rostro de un actor"  
Taehyung enrojecio un poquito. ¿Le había dicho lindo?  
"¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Irás a Harvard?"  
"No lo sé. No lo creo. No me gusta estudiar"  
"Podrías ser modelo o bailarín. Seguro tu mamá..."  
"Quisiera no vivir de ella. Aunque técnicamente lo hago. Cuando termine el colegio, quiero seguir mi camino"  
"¿Entonces te quedarás en Seúl?"  
Jimin se acomodó en el banco, viendo a la gente pasar. Sus músculos se notaban más con esa camiseta. "Quizás. Quizás me vaya a Hollywood contigo"  
Su corazón se aceleró "Seria un placer"  
Jimin volvió a reír, creyó ver por el rabillo del ojo como un pájaro se paraba a oir, también. "¿Es lo que te gustaría?"  
"¡Por supuesto! Podríamos alquilar un departamento en Los Ángeles, tengo un par de contactos que..."  
"No, no lo de Hollywood. Eso fue un chiste. Me refiero a ser actor. ¿Es lo que te gustaría?"  
Taehyung trato de que no se notará su decepción. "Si, bueno. Papá dice que la película será un éxito"  
"¿Pero a ti te convence?"  
Lo pensó un poco. "Bueno... me gusta el vestuario"  
"Huh"  
"Soy muy fan de Coco Chanel"  
"Aja"  
"Y... como que me gusta crear mi propia ropa"  
"Lo note"  
Se sorprendió ante eso "¿Enserio?  
"Es un poco difícil ignorar tus camisetas con aberturas y los jeans manchados con pintura"  
"Es apropósito. Es mi propia onda, ¿entiendes? eh... ¿esta mal?"  
"Por supuesto que no. Me gustaría que me decores mi traje para la graduación"  
Eso lo ánimo tanto que no pudo evitar demostrarlo, su sonrisa cuadrada reflejada en los anteojos negros de Jimin "¿De verás?"  
"¿Ya hasta pensaste cuál sería el nombre de tu marca, verdad?"  
Taehyung tuvo que golpearlo.  
Sólo fue cuando llegó a su casa y se recosto que recordó que Jimin no le había dicho que iba a hacer en el futuro, que era lo que más le gustaba. Suponia que aún había tiempo para pensar en eso.

Faltaban muy poco para diciembre y entre los exámenes para el colegio y los ensayos con su papá, Taehyung no encontraba el tiempo para despejar su mente y decidir qué iba a hacer. Habia algo que estaba en sus pensamientos y podía ser la solución que más le convendría a su familia y a él, estudiar diseño y actuar. Aunque lo primero le entusiasmaba más que lo segundo, tenía que trabajar, como lo hacían los estudiantes. Él quería ser parte de eso también. Quería tener los mismos hábitos y problemas. Tomar mucho café, estresarse por las lecturas atrasadas, odiar a su jefe, levantarse muy temprano y acostarse rendido para luego seguir con la misma rutina por meses hasta obtener su diploma. Le gustaba el plan, el desafío.  
Pero del otro lado de su cabeza estaba Jimin. Se podría decir que estaban bien. Ahora se los veía en público, tenían un grupo de amigos, se sentaban juntos en las clases. El problema era que Taehyung estaba enamorado de él. Y era estúpido, de alguna forma, porque sentía que le gustaba sólo la parte que Jimin quería que conociera. No se abría por completo, y por mucho que Taehyung quisiera que le contara todo, siempre había algo que Jimin parecía sostener para sí mismo y no soltar.  
Era estúpido porque si le preguntaban a sus otros amigos dirian que Jimin era muy simple y transparente. Porque Jimin era relajado, escapaba del colegio al patio trasero para fumar, se colaba en fiestas de adultos, se quejaba de lo mucho que había que estudiar, amaba el helado de limón. No había nada que exigirle, no tenía porqué querer saber más. Pero aún así, en un rinconcito de su mente se preguntaba porqué Jimin no le contaba sobre su vida sentimental. Nunca lo escuchó quejarse de ningún rumor, ni mencionar a alguna chica que se le acercó en el receso, ni si le interesaba que la presidenta de la clase le hiciera ojitos. Porque a Taehyung si le interesaba saberlo, quería saber que sentía al respecto de todo eso. Al final, tuvo que mencionarlo.  
"¿Qué opinas de Hyolin?" murmuró como quien lo dice casualmente, mientras jugaban videojuegos en su casa.  
"¿Uh? Es la presidenta de la clase"  
"Si, pero, ¿Qué te parece? ¿Atractiva?"  
Jimin pareció pensarlo "Si, es bonita"  
Ouch. "Claro, si. Por supuesto que ibas a gustar de ella"  
"No, no. Me parece bonita pero no es que me guste"  
Taehyung tuvo que pausar el juego ante la protesta de Jimin "¿No? ¿Y quién te gusta, entonces?"  
"Tae, por favor... estaba ganando... ese puntaje era perfecto, mierda. Y nadie"  
"¿No? ¿Ni siquiera la modelo Kendall Jenner?"  
"¿Quién?"  
Taehyung se estaba impacientando "La que hablo contigo en la fiesta del viernes"  
Jimin no quito los ojos de la televisión "Me preguntó donde estaba el baño"  
"¿Y no lo pensaste como una invitación?"  
Jimin lo miro confundido "¿Invitación a que? No soy una chica, le debió pedir a otra que le sostenga la puerta del baño"  
"¡QUERÍA HACERTE UN BLOW JOB, JIMIN, UNA MAMADA EN INGLÉS!" con el silencio de la sala, el eco de su voz se había propagado. Por unos segundos, la palabra sonó por toda la casa. Si la mucama estaba cerca no estaria muy feliz de escuchar eso.  
Taehyung volvió la vista hacia Jimin, quien todavía no se había recuperado de la sorpresa. Si no estuviera recuperándose de su enojo, le causaría gracia el rostro del más bajo. Se veía totalmente asqueado.  
"No vuelvas a decir algo asi"  
"Si, bueno, lo siento. Si te hace sentir mejor, a mi tampoco me hicieron una mamada"  
"No, no es eso. Sólo que es incómodo, ¿entiendes?"  
"¡Por supuesto! Cada persona lo lleva a su tiempo..."  
Para su alivio, Jimin había vuelto a su postura normal. El haber reaccionado de esa forma ahora lo avergonzaba.  
"Prende de vuelta la consola, Tae. Voy a ganarte esta partida"  
Al final lo hizo, y no volvieron a tocar el tema por esa tarde.

"¿Tú mamá es una pintora, no?"  
Taehyung no tenía fuerzas para sorprenderse con la pregunta. Pero si le había generado un poco de tensión que la mencionaran, sobretodo Jimin, quien raras veces hacia preguntas personales.  
"Si. Creo que esta viviendo el México. Se fue cuando fue a una especie de retiro espiritual y se dio cuenta que no podía vernos. Ni a papá ni a mi, hace unos quince años que no la veo"  
Jimin se enderezo en la cama, habían tomado una siesta luego de que salieron a correr, para recuperar fuerzas. La habitación estaba tan desordenada que era doloroso verlo. Tenía que dejarla impecable cuando se fuera.  
"¿Y qué sabes de ella?"  
"No mucho. Papá dice que es una hippie que criticaba el capitalismo. Apenas comenzó a ganar dinero nos abandonó"  
"¿Y qué piensas tu? ¿Qué los abandonó, o a tu padre nomas?" Los ojos de Jimin eran tan bonitos cuando reflejaban curiosidad. Taehyung podría quedarse viéndolo por horas, tirados en esa cama, uno frente al otro. Si el tópico no fuera tan doloroso, sería un lindo momento.  
"Supongo que dejó a mi padre porque lo conocía lo suficiente. En cuanto a mi, supongo que no sabía cómo quererme"  
Se hizo otro silencio entre ellos. Era recorfontante.  
"Vi sus cuadros. Son muy coloridos. Deberías verlos, quizás te inspiren a más"  
La cuestión es que Taehyung conocía los cuadros. Tenía Google, por dios. Y los había encontrado interesantes, incluso con cierto rencor podía admitir que le hacían sentir algo, como si fueran mensajes. Pero un par de colores no podían llenar el vacío que le había generado el saber que ella no iba a volver, que era demasiado pequeño para entender que su madre ya no podía mirarlo a los ojos. Cuando había estado obsesionado en buscar respuestas, una ama de llaves le había dado un poco de información. Le había dicho que su mamá odiaba tanto a su padre, que no podía verlo a él tampoco, por ser la viva imagen. Y que seguía en contacto, que pedía fotos y saber qué estaba haciendo con su vida, como crecía. Pero nunca quería verlo en persona, ni tampoco escuchar su voz. Se había sentido terrible por años. No entendía porqué tenía la culpa de parecerse a él. Pero con el tiempo, habia olvidado la voz de su madre. Sintió que fue lo más justo que hizo inconscientemente.  
"¿Qué hay de tu madre? ¿La admiras o algo así?"  
"Mamá es muy unida a mi. Pero no nos vemos mucho. Ella está en Francia ahora"  
"Oh. Cuanto recién te conocí, podría jurar que no te caía del todo bien. Fue una impresión"  
"Es más complicado que eso. Supongo que a veces más que enojarme con ella, me asustó"  
Jimin tenía los ojos cerrados mientras hablaba, y los apretaba con fuerza, como si no quisiera volver a abrirlos.  
"¿Es mala?"  
"Es muy buena"  
"¿Entonces?"  
"Es más complicado que eso, Tae"

Taehyung escribía y borraba el mensaje. Habia estado más de diez minutos intentando buscar las palabras. De pronto, una vibración lo interrumpió.

Jimin ♡ 3:23 am

por q estas escribiendo tanto? no pienso leerlo

Y otro

Jimin ♡ 3:23 am

es muy tarde, q paso?

Terminó presionando para una grabación "Discuti con mi papá respecto a lo que voy a hacer. No le cayó bien mi idea de estudiar diseño" enviado.

Jimin ♡ 3:25 am

menos mal q fue corto. que mierda... y q piensas hacer?

Tae 3:25 am

No lo sé. ¿Llorar? ¿Morir?

Jimin ♡ 3:26 am

bro

la última vez q escuche a mi padre darme una orden al otro día volaba con mi mamá a hawaii

te quedarás conmigo!!

no fue pregunta. armé mis maletas y me fui con mi madre

Tae 3:28 am

¿Estás sugiriendo que viaje a donde mi madre? Jimin, ella me odia. Además de que no la veo hace años...

Jimin ♡ 3: 29 am

las madres no odian a sus hijos

pueden ser malas madres de muchas maneras

pero no pueden odiar a un hijo

bueno quizás SI las q asesinan

en fin

tienes q hacer lo q te guste

suena estúpido decirlo

pero tu padre no vive por ti

tu no eres tú padre

y si no quiere apoyarte

pues bye bye

Tae 3:37 am

Gracias por tus palabras. Me siento un poco mejor, al menos no estoy llorando tan fuerte. Sólo que me siento muy confundido y solo. Me duele que no me apoye.

Jimin 3:41 am

bueno tienes mi apoyo!  
y te digo algo mejor  
tengo 18 y hay lugares donde ya soy mayor  
si tu padre no quiere acompañarte puedes estar conmigo y seré tu tutor

Tae 3: 42am

Jajajaja! ¡Pero tutor suena tan raro! Apenas nos llevamos unos meses, ¿no puede hacerte cargo de mi de otra forma?

Jimin ♡ 3:48am

no la verdad es q fue lo primero q se vino a la cabeza

Tae 3:49 am

Hay culturas donde piden el permiso del marido. ¡Podríamos casarnos!

Tae 3:50 am

Jajajaja fue una broma claramente!

Tae 3: 56 am

:)

Tae 4:23 am

Estaba viendo vuelos a México...

Jimin ♡ 4:24am

Irás entonces?

Tae 4:25 am

Si, eso creo... pero mejor mañana. Tengo sueño ahora .

Tae 4:26 am

No sé qué haces despierto a esta hora teniendo escuela mañana pero gracias por leerme, bro.

Tae 4:27 am

Duerme bien.

Jimin 4:48 am

estas despierto ?

Tae 4:48 am

Si.

Jimin 4:49 am

podría ser en Grecia

aunque soy muy joven para casarme

podríamos esperar un tiempo

Tae 4:50 am

Se me ocurrió (esto lo leí en la alguna parte) que podríamos hacer un pacto de si llegamos a los 30 y ninguno esta en pareja o casado aún, nos casamos.

Jajaja! Si bueno suena un poco loco

Tae 4:51 am

No sé lo leí pero si muy loco jajaja!

Jimin ♡ 4: 52 am

mensaje de voz: "A los 29 si estoy con alguien lo dejaré y le diré que necesito mentalizarme porque en un año me caso con mi mejor amigo"

Tae 4: 53 am

No quiero llorar de nuevo. ¿Soy tu mejor amigo? ¿Enserio? ¿No estas borracho?

Jimin ♡♡ 4:53 am

claro q no. estoy acostado hablando contigo

y si lo eres . tu no me consideras tu mejor amigo?

Tae 4: 54 am

¡Por supuesto que si! Pero yo lo diría más como si estuviéramos unidos... ¿como dos partes de una mitad? Creo que nos complementamos bastante bien. Con esto no quiero decir que eres una mitad o algo asi. Eres una persona completa. Y yo. Y todos en la tierra sólo es algo que digo. No me hagas mucho caso sé que es incomprensible...

Jimin ♡♡ 4:55am

no, lo entiendo  
yo tmb lo siento así

II.

Seoul es aburrido.  
Es lo que piensa Jimin cuando baja en la estación de tren, sus compañeros detrás siguiendo a la profesora para una última excursión de fin de curso. Visitar una granja industrial es lo que más lejos en su lista de intereses se encontraba, y lo peor era que su mejor amigo seguía castigado, lo cuál, era estúpido. ¿Por qué castigar a alguien que sabe lo que quiere hacer de su futuro? ¿Por qué cortarles las alas a los soñadores? mientras tanto estaban las personas como el mismo Jimin, que sólo sentían que estaban ocupando espacio y aire, porque no se consideraban competentes en prácticamente nada y tampoco había motivación. Irse del país porque podía era la mejor opción de Jimin, seguir una fría carrera como la de su madre, rodeado de cosas que no le generaban ni un poco de interés y que sólo avivarian su vacío, su añoro de algo significativo.  
Sus compañeros jugaban, iban de un lado al otro, dispersos a pesar de las quejas de las profesoras. Cuando una chica gritó lo suficiente alto para alarmarlo, se acercó al sitio del escándalo.  
"¡Hay una tarántula suelta!" chillaba y en efecto, había una araña peluda del tamaño de su mano asustada por el patio, pero tan acorralada que ni su compañera ni el bicho podían moverse. Jimin busco en su bolso un pedazo de papel e intento quitarla.  
"No la mates, por favor" dijo quien ya había reconocido como Seulgi, quien compartía con él tambien las clases de danza.  
"No lo iba a hacer" contestó y terminó acercando un poco más el papel, a la altura de las patas, tomandolo como una bandeja. Seulgi se corrió asustada, y él hizo unos pocos pasos antes de dejarlo en el pasto otra vez. La tarántula salió corriendo por su libertad.  
"¿No te dan miedo? Lo manejaste muy bien"  
"Si me asustan. Pero no quería que tu te asustes mas"

III.

Yoongi salió del edificio con el corazón latiendo muy fuerte, a poco más de expulsarse de su garganta si alguien le tocaba la espalda. Había sido una velada prácticamente perfecta, el grupo de arte estaba satisfecho con los últimos concursos ganados y entre sus compañeros la dinámica no podía estar mejor. Había comunicación y una pequeña democracia, todos podían dar su opinión y ser escuchados, todo lo valía.  
Sólo era esa pequeña molestia en la boca del estómago. Era ese miedo, esa angustia, esas ganas de salir corriendo a cualquier dirección que no fuera la correcta.  
Sana estaba embarazada. Ella se lo habia contado con el mismo tono de voz tranquilo que la caracterizaba, controlando sus emociones si es que había alguna. Seguramente lo habria, pero ella parecia tomarlo como algo normal. La cuestión era que Yoongi estaba al borde del pánico. Se había enterado en medio de la clase e hizo todo lo posible para que su preocupación pasará desapercibida. Ya afuera un impulso de tomar su auto y viajar muy lejos lo había atacado, pero se censuró rápidamente. Estaba preocupado porque ambos eran muy jóvenes, porque le parecían tiernos los bebes pero era completamente diferente hacerse cargo de uno propio, y por sobretodo porque no había cariño entre ellos. No eran novios, se habían conocido hacia no mucho más que tres meses. Se veían de vez en cuando, y tuvieron contado cinco encuentros sexuales. Se suponía que eran amigos con derecho a roce, aunque Yoongi había hecho un gran esfuerzo en involucrarse en su vida, porque en un principio le interesaba mucho más que por el sexo, pero ella no había querido formar un lazo romántico. Y ahora iban a tener un hijo juntos.  
Pensaba en sus padres. Ellos, que tanto habían estado apretujando sus bolas para que estudiará una buena carrera, que habían solicitado que hiciera el servicio militar antes porque sus conductas "artisticas" los estaban poniendo nerviosos, y con eso se refieran a ese hobbie de pintar que tanto tiempo le quitaba a Yoongi de los libros de cálculos. Eran estrictos y querían el mejor futuro para su hijo, Yoongi lo sabía y los respetaba, pero había sido difícil ignorar su inclinación artística, por mucho que quisiera reprimirla. Al final terminaron con un acuerdo cuando él cumplió la mayoría de edad, que su hobbie seguiría intacto si él no descuidaba su carrera y se portaba bien.  
Y ahora él estaba alli, aún viviendo con sus padres, sin trabajo y con un bebé en camino con una mujer que nunca presentaría en casa. Porque ella nunca se casaría con él, porque era una chica que tenía un empleo decente y debía mantenerlo, y quien sabe cuánto dinero saldría un aborto en un país donde no está legalizado.  
"¿Ni un condón se te ocurrió ponerte, cabeza de termo?" sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por esa voz que vagamente recordaba, y al girarse se encontró con él.  
"Mierda. Habia quedado clavado en esos pensamientos... cuanta ansiedad tengo" dijo, más aliviado al reconocer a Namjoon. Desde la noche anterior que no lo veía.  
Se presentaba igual que el día anterior, tenía una campera diferente pero sus jeans y zapatillas eran las mismas. Lo miraba con desinterés, como si estar hablando con Yoongi le fuera una pérdida de tiempo.  
"¿Leíste mis pensamientos?"  
A Namjoon por poco se le escapa una risa fácil, pero se contuvo. "Por supuesto que no. No puedo leer mentes. Pero tenía que saber que estabas haciendo y tu no murmuras, practicamente gritas tus problemas"  
"¿Entonces estabas vigilandome? Bien, saber que no tienes poderes me abre el camino para marcharme" bromeó, pero el otro por poco no pone sus ojos en blanco.  
"Muy gracioso"  
"Tengo 22 años. ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer ahora? ¿Cambiar algo, hacerlo todo igual? ¿Qué hay de mi yo de este año? ¿Dónde esta?"  
"Esas son mucha preguntas para alguien que no tomo aún su tercer taza de té del dia. Harás tu vida normal, por supuesto. Cambiar o seguir... dime, ¿Qué sucede después? ¿Qué haces con tu novia embarazada?"  
"Yo... no. No se."  
"Estas viviendo el ahora. Piénsalo como un nuevo nivel del juego, ¿me entiendes? Sólo estas tu, es tu ahora"  
"Oh, ¡pero eso es mucho mejor! aunque sea un nuevo nivel, yo tengo la edad y madurez de una persona que pasó el mismisimo infierno. ¡Puedo tomar decisiones más maduras"  
Namjoon no estaba muy seguro de eso, y su cara fue muy comica si Yoongi le hubiera prestado atención. "A las personas se les dan dos, tres o cuatro posibilidades para cambiar y siguen haciendo lo mismo. Los años no hacen más que afianzar lo que siempre creyeron. Es difícil que uno cambie, pero no estoy aquí para ponerme a reflexionar. ¿Qué hay de tu chica?"  
"Ella no es mi chica"  
"Pero van a ser padres"  
Yoongi ya no estaba tan animado, y la ansiedad volvió a crecer. Con rapidez, se esforzó en cambiar de tema. "¿Que hay de lo tuyo? ¿Cuándo vamos a buscarlo?"  
Namjoon no mostró irritación ni descontento, estaba más bien animado, divertido casi "Esta más cerca de lo que te esperas. Se llama Taehyung, y es lo único que tienes que saber por ahora. Toma, tengo un cupón de mi Pizzería. Come algo y luego ven a verme"  
Y siguió su camino. Cuando Yoongi iba por el segundo mordisco de su comida, se pregunto cómo lo contactaria si nunca habían intercambiado números.

Yoongi soltó un gran suspiro que no sabía que estaba guardando. Frente a el, estaba la casa de Sana. Ella vivía con sus padres también, pero hacía unas semanas que habían salido de vacaciones por Europa, y le habían confiado el lugar. Yoongi había ido dos veces, la última vez se había quedado a dormir. Siempre fue por la misma razón, y ahora mismo se preguntaba si él había sido el único en visitarla. Una punzada de celos lo atacó sorpresivamente, ligado a una desconfianza hacia toda la situación. En ningún momento había cuestionado si el bebé era suyo y no es como si cuestionase la vida sexual de ella, pero tampoco que sabía mucho. No conocia a su grupo de amigos, y mucho menos a sus padres. No tenía idea de que tipo de relaciones mantenía, y su facebook recolectaba likes y comentarios pero,¿cuales podrían ser más que un filtreo virtual?  
Interrumpiendo su cara larga, salió ella. Tan tranquila como siempre, con su pelo suelto acomodandose ligeramente con el viento y sus manos pequeñas agarradas firmes a la altura del vientre. Con su vestido floreado pasando las rodillas y su saco de hilo blanco, tenía un aspecto impecable y virginal por el cual él se había sentido atraído desde el primer momento. Sana podía ser una buena madre, a pesar de su juventud, contaba con la madurez que sólo puede tener una mujer que pasó por mucho y tuvo que encargarse de si misma desde siempre. Y Yoongi, mirandola acercarse con esa sonrisa tímida y sus llaves haciendo un sonido tenue en su bolsillo de algodón, pensó en cuan maldita era ella, quien iba a salir perfecta de esta situación. Y luego estaba Yoongi, a quien no le parecía justo porque aún tenía sus cachetes muy gordos y no sabía la manera correcta de lavar sus calzoncillos a mano sin que una gran mancha de jabón quedará impregnada. Él, que aún no conocía bien las combinaciones de trenes ni sabía a donde iba el recorrido 123. Quien nunca había pisado un hospital sin tener un ataque de ansiedad y un mareo por el olor a enfermos, y que definitivamente no quería ni tenía tiempo para cargar un bebé, porque en parte le daban miedo y por otra sentía que toda su vida huiria de ese tipo de responsabilidades que lo sofocaban. Ahora mismo, Sana parecía demostrar que era tan fácil ser madre. Que los próximos meses serían un plan de Dios, que ella podría encargarse tranquilamente de su hijo. Y Yoongi la amaba. Usaba su nombre en todas las contraseña porque era la única palabra que no olvidaba. Pensaba, soñaba y se imaginaba con ella. No existía día donde no quisiera mandarle un mensaje o llamarla para saber como estaba, esperando que le cuente su día. Pero ella había sido tan fría, y pensar que ese niño, con quien también coopero en engendrar tendría derecho a recibir mas, a tener la atención que tanto añoro de una mujer, que sería serio por primera vez y perfecta para el bebé. Bueno, no podía soportarlo.  
"Tienes que abortarlo"  
Sana se quedó en silencio. Lo miro como si no tuviera su vista enfocada en él, si no en algo más atrás, más lejos de su rostro, quizás a un costado de su oreja.  
"Lo digo porque te quiero. Y es lo mejor para ambos" Yoongi trató de que sonará lógico, realista. Casi de manera paternal. Pero había causado el efecto contrario.  
"¿Por quererme?" Repitió, incrédula. "Tu, realmente..."  
"¿Realmente?" Quiso acercarse, pero ella retrocedió. Él se retiró un paso también  
"No me haces sentír absolutamente nada. Si buscabas conseguir que te hiciera caso con ese tonto truco... no imaginaba que fueras de esa manera"

IV.

Cuando iba a la psicóloga era mi dia favorito es la semana porque aunque no me gustaba hablar mucho de mi podía preguntarles cosas a ella, se sentía bien hablar con alguien aunque sólo el interés de ella fuera porque le había pagado para que hable conmigo.

Trato de no mirar las vías del tren, reteniendo el impulso de acercarme lo suficiente. Clavo los pies en el suelo y espero. La adrenalina de correr cesó cuando el tren llegó.

El mundo está lleno de buenas personas. Tristemente no soy una de ellas.

V.

"Los mellizos" es como la gente le gustaba llamar al duo de Taehyung y Jungkook, los dos amigos con facciones similares y energía desbordada. Sin embargo, aunque en un principio se le podía encontrar un parecido, las diferencias se notaban más con el tiempo. Taehyung era el amigo que había conocido desde la secundaria, el que le hacía la palanca para saltar la pared y escapar de la escuela para fumar, el que pasaba todos los sábados por su casa para ir a una fiesta en medio de la nada con gente que no conocia pero que sabía divertirse, era el amigo que siempre que había una oportunidad la tomaba. y si no, también.

Jimin lo adoraba. Solía molestar con que su cariño por Taehyung era similar al de querer a un cachorro de tigre. Era adorable, pero con una constante preocupación de que no te saque la cabeza de un arañazo. Confiaba en él, pero siempre mantenía su espalda tensa, esperando por las inevitables garras abriendo tejido. Por mucho que fuera su amigo, había algo en las personas con exceso de energía y lazos sociales que lo hacía estar en guardia. Por mucho que quisieras a alguien que quiere a todo el mundo, la confianza tenía un delgado, casi invisible pero estable fin.  
Por otro lado estaba Jungkook, quienes conocieron en sus veinte. Era callado y reservado, pero tenía la misma cantidad de amistades que Taehyung, habiendo conectado casi al instante.  
Cuando dejaron de ser dos para convertirse en el trio de mejores amigos, Jimin se preguntaba si debía sentirse como la tercer rueda. Con Taehyung y Jungkook elevando su fama, siendo casi estrellas en todos los lados que pisaban, podían compartir lo mismo. Pero dos personas que son iguales, que en todo conectan, termina generando chispas. Raras pero explosivas peleas, y Jimin estaba ahí cuando alguno de los dos no podía ver al otro, cuando Jungkook se quejaba de lo tirados que los había dejado Taehyung cuando se fue en esas vacaciones con otros amigos, o como Taehyung odiaba que la novia de Jungkook se metiera en peleas que no la incluían a ella.  
Pero lo hacían, en realidad. Porque Jungkook tenía 23 y estaba saliendo con esa chica hacia un año, y de alguna manera ella también entraba en ese trío que por momentos era cuarteto. Y tanto como eso, estaba en el aire esa idea de que ella era la indicada, y que probablemente se irían a comprometer, casar y tener hijos. Tal vez eso era lo que más miedo le daba a Taehyung, lo que lo enfurecia. Que si perdía a Jungkook, iba a quedar sólo con Jimin.  
Y Jimin, por esos tiempos, no era nadie.

En realidad, era un oportunista.  
Como la ocasión en que en una fiesta se emborracho y terminó besando a Taehyung. Y fue un asco, si. Pero le dio la oportunidad para experimentar que se sentía besar a un hombre.  
o cuando estaba en la sala de baile con Jungkook, y lo retó a que hiciera muchas vueltas, todas las que pudiera. Como estaba aburrido, las terminó haciendo y su rutina la terminó completamente mareado, mientras Jimin daba unos saltos elegantes, que por pura coincidencia fueron descubiertos por un profesional que pasaba de visita.  
Jimin no tuvo tiempo para sentirse culpable. También presente estaba una profesora que pidió por una segunda demostración a Jungkook, la misma persona resultaba ser la cuñada de su amigo. Al final todo resultó bien. Terminaron comiendo tacos a la salida, uniéndose Solar, la famosa prometida. Cuando Jimin los dejó, se preguntó si hablarían de lo que pasó, si le echarían la culpa o lo dejarían pasar como una broma.  
En el fondo, Jimin querían que hablen mal de el.  
Tal vez por eso, un año después, cuando la oportunidad más interesante de los últimos tres meses surgió, Jimin tenía que tomarla.  
Se habían reunido en un café cercano a la universidad, mientras hablaban de deportes y anime, Taehyung saco el tema como lo mas banal.  
"Ese programa es estúpido. Es una historia de amor y es taaan aburrido, por eso no entendía porqué estaba en mi reproducción de Netflix. Si no fui yo, y me estás diciendo que no fuiste tu tampoco, Kookie..."  
"Fue Hoseok. Esta deprimido y le dejó usar la cuenta que compartimos. A veces no entra a mi usuario, o capaz que no sabe"  
Jimin, revolviendo su té de forma monótona por diez minutos, paro su cuchara para escuchar.  
"¿Qué le pasó?" preguntó, mientras Taehyung se quejaba de como cuatro personas usando la cuenta ya eran muchas.  
Jungkook lo miro con una expresión de pena "Rompió el compromiso"  
Jimin fingió mostrarse sorprendido (como si no fuera obvio que estaba todo mal en la pareja desde hacía meses)  
"Solar lo dejó" no fue una pregunta, era bastante predecible. Hay algo que tiene la gente que está en pareja que es no darse cuenta cuando las banderas rojas están flameando con fuerza. El lenguaje corporal, la forma de relacionarse en público, como había una notable falta de sintonía entre ellos.  
Jimin se habia dado cuenta, al menos. Y estaba seguro que Taehyung también. No veían a Hoseok tan seguido por el trabajo, pero las quejas de Solar eran suficientes.  
El fuego se habia apagado y Solar ya habia pasado de página.  
Pero Hoseok... pero el maduro y sensible Hoseok.  
De esa conversación Jimin tuvo la idea para su próxima oportunidad.

La cuestión era asi: A Jimin le gustaba tener sexo. Pero si algo le gustaba más, era sentir como la persona se desquitaba de una frustración e ira enterrada que sólo despertaba cuando ponían su miembro en un hoyo caliente.  
Era su favorito. Ese sexo post-relación fallida. Meterse en la cama con hombres que salían de una relación reciente, todavía consternados emocionalmente pero con ganas de activar por toda la noche. El único problema eran las lágrimas de arrepentimiento,claro. Cuando la burbuja se rompe y se dan cuenta que no están teniendo sexo con el amor de su vida. Si no que simplemente es con Jimin.  
Era excitante. Jimin a veces pensaba que tal vez la persona podría tomárselo tan en serio que podría matarlo. Era excitante, también.  
"¿No escuchas un ruido? Como un lamentó... ¡oh,eras tu!" Hoseok había salido del baño, y se acercó a un Jimin maquillandose, ya completamente vestido.  
"Es que... estaba pensando en ella.."  
Jimin hizo una mueca en el espejo. Algo que también lo aburría era tener que consolarlos. Era el acuerdo por un sexo liberador de energía, el tener que escucharlos cuando tenían el giro dramático de arrepentimiento. No tan drástico en realidad, porque cuando llegó al departamento, Hoseok estaba solo pelando un huevo, sobre una silla de plástico y una deprimente mesa blanca. Y no habían pasado a la habitación hasta que terminó de sacar la última cáscara. Era miserable y angustiante, pero Hoseok había dicho que era terapéutico. Para Jimin había sido una buena terapia que finalmente este bajo su merced las siguientes dos horas.  
Apuro su maquillaje mientras Hoseok seguía murmurando, y Jimin tiraba unas frases de motivación al aire, no realmente escuchando las respuestas de su amante. Quería irse cuando antes, había sido una buena previa pero tenía fiesta en media hora.  
"Bueno, nosotros la pasamos bien. Perdón por... por temblar mucho, cuando te tocaba,digo"  
"Si, creo que es normal cuando lloras. No es como fácil de controlar... debe ser difícil eso"  
Jimin terminó, y se miraron desde el espejo de la habitación de Hoseok. Si hay algo que siempre le había gustado del hombre, era ese aire alegre que desprendía. Su aura luminosa, la forma en que se llevaba a si mismo. Pero tal vez esa parte también se la había llevado Solar, porque desde el reflejo, se lo veía más frágil y delgado, con su torso desnudo intentando perezosamente taparlo.  
Jimin suspiró y se levanto, caminando hacia el otro borde. Hoseok había tomado distancia apenas habían terminado, tal vez por caer en cuenta que no era la mujer por la que lloraba quien estaba en su cama, aunque a Jimin ya le habia quedado claro cada vez que empapaba su cara con lágrimas.  
"Estoy seguro que Solar te quiere mucho. Siempre que venía a clase hablaba de ti"  
Le dijo, como cuando consuelas a un niño. Los ojos de Hoseok se iluminaron.  
"¿Tendría que llamarla?"  
"¿Cuántas veces la llamaste hoy?"  
"Cinco, pero no contesta"  
"Si, Bueno, en general la gente está ocupada..."  
Hoseok seguía mirandolo expectante, con los ojos muy abiertos y sus labios en forma de puchero.  
Para ser una persona que amo mucho, no tenía el suficiente grado de odio.

Eso tenían las personas que amaban demasiado. Odiaban, con la misma intensidad. Por esos las peleas entre los mellizos cada vez eran más constantes, mas prologadas, mas dañinas. Se amaban tanto que no podían evitar odiarse.  
Jimin estaba en un lugar cómodo. Al nunca ser lo suficiente amado, el odio venía de la misma forma. Ni mucho ni poco, un equilibrio que era demostrado con comentarios maliciosos y muecas detrás de la espalda, pero no mucho más que eso.  
Cuando Jungkook se enteró que su amigo había dormido con su hermano, nisiquiera le importó tanto. No tenía con quien quejarse, por lo menos. Tantos amigos, y al fin y al cabo sólo dos eran importantes.  
Se enojó un viernes. El sábado a la noche lo invito a tomar una cerveza para hablar de como le había sorprendido el nuevo tatuaje de Taehyung (que hizo sin contárselo a nadie). Jimin aprovecho la bebida gratis con una sonrisa.

La segunda vez que Hoseok lo llamó, Jimin lo beso con los ojos abiertos. Fue un pequeño saludo, una manera de empezar la previa. Hoseok se sorprendió, y sus ojos se cerraron con mucha fuerza, casi que sus pestañas se quedarian pegadas de tanto chocarse. Jimin lo encontró tierno.

VI.

Fue un viernes por la noche cuando Jin había llegado del trabajo y se había plantado en el espejo de su baño, pero disconforme de sólo poder verse la cara, llevo todas sus notas hasta la sala de estar, con el espejo de pie.  
Por eso mismo le resultó más notorio oir la puerta. No es como si su vecindario fuera el más ruidoso, pero por lo general, siendo las once de la noche en un fin de la semana algún que otro vecino quería compartir su clima festivo a todo volumen.  
Fueron dos golpes. Jin escucho el primero, y estaba a medio camino cuando sonó el segundo. Con un suéter blanco y sandalias que dejaban sus pies expuestos terminó abriendo, dando de lleno con la gorra negra que leía PIZZA KIM.  
"Lo siento, yo no pedí una pizza" dijo sin siquiera dejar al repartidor abrir la boca.

VII.

Sana observó su rostro. En el espejo sucio del baño público, las marcas de tierra se centraban en sus ojos, justo por encima de sus ojeras. No se veía mal, aunque había sido una mala experiencia dormir tres horas en el asiento trasero del auto. Ahora tenía un poco de pasta dental en su mejilla, fruto de que el baño no tuviera suficiente agua.  
Se escupió la mano y la limpio. Ya estaba lista para salir y así lo hizo, encontrándose con Namjoon ya cargandole combustible al auto. Jin probablemente seguía tomando el café de esa cafetería de mala muerte. Aunque a Sana le hubiera gustado llegar cuanto antes, era cierto que no habían parado en toda la noche y necesitaban mover las piernas, mojarse la cara y cargar agua.  
Namjoon le dio una sonrisa torcida apenas la vio acercase, mascaba un palillo.  
"Quedan menos de seis kilómetros. Antes de las diez vamos a estar ahí" dijo, satisfecho al ver que se había cargado por completo.  
Si Jin no tarda más. Quiso comentar, viendo que su amigo en cuestion hablaba animadamente con un par de sureños, totalmente ajeno al calor que hacia afuera.  
No dijo nada, sólo asintió lentamente y se dispuso a subir. No estaba en una posición para quejarse, era a ella a quien le estaban dando una mano después de todo.  
"Jin nos vio" comentó Namjoon, como adivinando sus pensamiento, minutos después de seguirlo y subir también. "Seguro en un rato viene"  
Dentro del auto, el único ruido era la radio que perdía y regresaba en frecuencia, el noticiero de la ciudad cometando el estado del tiempo. Aún con el agresivo pitido, el silencio era más pesado.  
"Gracias" dijo al fin, cuando Jin ya había subido y daba maniobra.  
Namjoon sonrió de forma amable desde el asiento pasajero, Jin le dio unas palmaditas en la pierna, sin girarse por completo.  
"Estar lejos de casa te va hacer bien"  
Era la misma frase que le susurro el día anterior, cuando guardaban las maletas. Y antes, cuando planeaban el viaje. Era como si quisieran convencerla. A ella, a todos.  
Sana lo comprendía. Si estuviera en su situación, tampoco sabría que decir.

Estar lejos de su familia, de sus padres y su hermano, es bastante complaciente. Era lo único bueno, porque compartir tiene que seguir haciéndolo.  
La casa donde iban a pasar el verano era la de un amiga en común, Kim YongSun. Vivia sola desde que terminó con su pareja, y era un lugar espacioso. Sana no sabia mucho de ella. Ni siquiera su rostro le viene a memoria, sabía que habían ido al mismo colegio, pero nunca compartieron amistades. Quien tenía el contacto era Namjoon, porque habían participado en una especie de grupo de hip hop en la adolescencia, y rimaban en los parques públicos. A Sana le pareció bastante vergonzoso, pero no lo dijo.  
"¿Y puedes hacer un flow ahora? ¿Así se dice? ¿O es flew?"  
"¡Jin!" Namjoon estaba rojo, y era muy divertido la desesperación que tenía en cambiar de tema. Sana había visto fotos fotos de él de mas chico y no estaba impresionada, podía verse venir que estaba en la movida del rap y graffitis.  
"Como sea" siguió, cuando todos habían parado de reírse "Estaba con un amigo mio del grupo también, pero terminaron hace poco"  
"Que feo. ¿Era con quien estaba comprometida? ¿Se habían casado?"  
"No. La cancelaron."  
Jin intervino "Mejor sería que no toquemos el tema de matrimonio cuando estemos con Solar. Puede seguir sensible siendo que la ruptura fue reciente"  
"Hay muchas cosas que no podemos tocar" bromeó Namjoon, pero fue rápido en darse cuenta de su error, Jin le dio una mirada de desaprobación.  
Mientras el par de ojos volvía a Sana, ella sólo quería llegar a la casa y dormir.

Solar se veía muy energética. Les abrió la puerta vestida con un equipo de gimnasia y una botella de agua en la mano.  
"Ah, estaba entrenando. Pasen"  
Lo primero que se le vino a la mente es que estaba muy sola. Ponerse a hacer ejercicios a las diez de la mañana, un vídeo de youtube como guía, era señal de una persona que no sabía que hacer con su tiempo libre... o que simplemente era sana, y quería verse bien. Sana no pasó por alto como Jin le sacó una radiografía, mirandola desde todos los ángulos posibles. Seguro, Solar era atractiva, pero no su tipo.  
Le dio un abrazo rápido, y trato de no lucir incómoda cuando escucho como susurraba "Es ella".  
"Si, es Sana. La famosa Sana" agregó Namjoon, mientras Jin seguía en su mundo.  
Por un instante, pensó en Dahyun. En como estaría ahora, en si seguía disfrutando de la atención que le habían dado, de como sus tweets subían en números. Pensó en ella misma, también. Si tendría que haberse sentido como una criminal cuando llegó la policía. Cuando la citaron al juzgado, cuando todo el vecindario se enteró de lo que había pasado.  
¿Esa clase de famosa era?  
"¿Quieren un poco?" ofreció Jin, era un atado. Sana negó, porque ya ver cigarrillos o alcohol le daba náuseas. Si había viajado tan lejos y en el medio de la nada, era para tirarse al sol y beber una limonada. Era casi irónico lo inocente que eran sus planes, pero no estaba segura como actuaba la gente que estaba en situaciones parecidas. "Oye, tengo una denuncia de mi ex novia por maltrato. Todos mis conocidos piensan que soy tortillera y una hija de puta, ¿Tendría que fumar para calmar mi ansiedad?"  
Solar le sonreía abiertamente mientras daba una calada, y la atención ya la ponía incómoda. Habia salido de casa sabiendo que todos la odiaban. Que Dahyun no podía verla, que Jungkook la prefería muerta. Ahora mismo, también sentía que Jin le guardaba resentimiento, que una vez que estuviera solo con Solar le contaría todo bajo su punto de vista, y la sonrisa de la anfitriona ya no sería tan amable.

VIII.

Jungkook es caótico. Ya su pelo en todas las direcciones cuando despierta lo delata, su sonrisa amarga cuando tiene un pequeño logro en el trabajo, sus ojos aferrados al suelo cuando sale a caminar.  
A veces lo culpa a dormir mucho, que lo vuelve una persona distraída. Pero ya con los años que tiene es evidente que aceptar su personalidad es un hecho. Si algo lo frustra va a querer abandonarlo al instante, si el ruido de la cafetera rota le pone de los nervios va a preferir tirarla a repararla, si un empleado no le presenta un proyecto que le interese lo suficiente va a darle un adiós hasta pronto. No segundas oportunidades, el desechar lo que no quiere corregir es su estilo.  
Por eso sus peleas con Yoongi, su socio. Por eso sus mensajes cortantes a Taehyung, su mejor amigo. Por eso sus encuentros rápidos con Dahyun, su ex.  
El estrés esta consumiendolo, dándole una migraña que lo atormenta por días, y un mal humor incontrolable. El aislamiento es su fiel compañero y lo esta siendo por meses.

Cuando se encuentra con Dahyun un domingo, se dice que está va a ser la última vez.  
"¿Cómo estuvo tu semana? Últimamente se te ve horrible"  
"Gracias, Da. Muy sutil de tu parte"  
"Enserio. Parece que sólo estas tranquilo cuando acabas. Luego tu cara vuelve a ser el de un anciano que pasó por mucho. ¿Estás viendo a otra persona?"

Jungkook alzó una ceja. "¿A qué viene eso?"  
"A que deberías tener a personas con quien acostarte. Regulares, para días diferentes. A mi me funciona tener variedad"  
"¿Acaso me estas cosificando y minimizando a un puto número?"  
Dahyun sólo suelta una carcajada alegre,y el ceño fruncido de Jungkook ya no es tan pesado.  
"Quizás tome tu consejo. o deje de verte, me puedes contagiar algo con tu actividad"  
Dahyun lo miro incrédulo, ya protestando "Mis citas están limpias, sabes. Y me hago un chequeo cada año. No se si puedo decir lo mismo de ti. Quizás yo debería dejar de verte"

No lo hagas piensa Jungkook, incluso aunque sabe que Dahyn esta bromeando. Este último tiempo esta siendo tan duro. Y tenerte aunque sea de esta forma, es lo único que me mantiene en pie. No puedo perderte del todo.

"Gracioso. Me tengo que ir. Gracias por dejarme pasar la noche"  
"Para que están los amigos, Kookie. Te veo pronto" y con una reverencia, ya estaba afuera del departamento.  
Su mente ya volvía a conectarse y con ello las preocupaciones, sus pasos son rápidos hasta llegar a su auto, listo para empezar la semana.

A Jungkook le gustan las hombres, pero prefiere más a las mujeres. A Dahyun le pasa lo mismo. Por eso no pudo culparla cuando lo dejo por una. No podía competir con una mujer, bajo ningún aspecto. Siempre sería más linda. Más paciente. Más sincera.  
Claro, que Jungkook podía dar una estabilidad y un gran show en la cama. Podía aguantar una discusión sin levantar la voz y no enviar más de dos audios seguidos en un ataque de histeria. Podía amarla, como ninguna mujer podria jamás. Pero eso ya no era determinante. Estaba claro que Dahyun no quería su amor, y la competencia había terminado porque ya no podia ofrecer más que su cuerpo. Por mucho que intentara leer entre líneas, la realidad estaba abierta a una única sola interpretación. Ella ya no estaba interesada.

Era duro seguir colgado por alguien que ya había pasado de página, y ofrecerse como un pavo en Navidad, cocido y abierto. Con la esperanza de saber bien, de dejar satisfecho. Pero terminando muerto.

Era una historia sin final feliz.

Por eso cuando un mensaje de Dahyun le salta en su buzón, ya es una anticipación de que los planes van a ser cancelados. o modificados.

¿Bar el viernes? 10 pm. Detrás de la Universidad.

Jungkook tiene derecho a quejarse. Primero, los viernes tiene yoga. Segundo, el sector universitario es lo peor que se le puede ocurrir a un adulto promedio. Los que asisten son más jóvenes de lo que aparentan y no hay nada que le interese menos que hacer de niñero. No quiere comprarle una bebida a alguien que probablemente no tenga ni edad apta para beber.

Pero, es un salida con Dahyun. No puede decirle que no.

Bien. Paso por tu departamento. Beso

Ahora tiene que pensar en la ropa. y mierda, no cree tener ninguna camisa limpia.

VIIII.

Yoongi esta en la reunión también. Al verlo, Jungkook no puede evitar revolear los ojos.  
"Que cosa que todavía tengamos que hacer fila para esto, ¿No? Entre tantos jóvenes" dice, pasando su brazo por los hombros del más alto. Jungkook quiere sacarlo, pero en parte disfruta del contacto humano. Es patético tener que aceptarlo.  
Y si, hay muchos jóvenes. Lo que hace preguntarse también porque diablos Dahyun los citó en este lugar.  
"Buenas noches" saluda una voz detrás de ellos y Yoongi al instante se da vuelta, casi haciéndolos perder el equilibrio. Genial. Si había una duda de que esto no era una reunión de negocios, faltaba su amigo.  
"¡Tanto tiempo sin verte, Taehyung!" es lo que contesta Yoongi ,en un tono alegre fingido. Esta seguro que hubiera preferido no tener que verlo más.  
Taehyung no estaba enamorado de Yoongi. Pero este, al ser la encarnación del narcisismo, esta convencido hacia meses de que si. Lo que empezó con un halago fantasioso escaló a un profundo rechazo. Yoongi dejó de contestarle los mensajes (que no le mandaba), saltear salidas (que incluían a todo el grupo) y a hablar pestes de inseguridades que según Yoongi, Taehyung tenía (pero eran propias).  
Si Jungkook tenía que ser sincero, no le importaba en lo más mínimo el cambio que ocurrió entre ambos. Taehyung era lo suficiente tonto en ese aspecto para no darse cuenta, y Yoongi estaba tan sumido en creer que la gente estaba secretamente enamorada de él como para compensar su soledad que era divertido.  
En su opinión, ambos eran unos idiotas. Y Yoongi tal vez debería considerar salir con alguien, o medicarse.  
"¡El trabajo nos tiene a todos tan ocupados!" comienza Taehyung, no dándose cuenta del malestar de sus palabras sobre Yoongi, como siempre "Hasta incluso no veo tanto a Kookie, y eso que estamos en el mismo edificio de lunes a viernes"  
 _Hoy nos vimos_ piensa Jungkook _estuvimos en un mcdonals por veinte minutos y nisiquiera me dijiste que ibas a ir a la salida de hoy._  
 _"_ Es bueno que Dahyun nos invitara, entonces" Dice Yoongi ya sacando el celular y corriendose a un costado. Jungkook quiere golpearlo.  
"Me pregunto porqué en este lugar"

Dahyun apareció con una chica. Llegó, saludo y se puso a buscar a alguien. Finalmente, la trajo.  
"Ella es Moonbyul. Quería presentarselas" Dahyun era astuta. Sabía que tanto a Yoongi como a él les molestaban que se metieran en sus trabajos, incluso cuando eran pareja, tenían una conversación muy básica sobre asuntos de negocios.  
Taehyung sentía culpa, pero no podia abrirse más. Dahyun era profesora de teatro y danza, aunque estuviera en contacto con artistas no eran para nada el nivel que Jungkook aspiraba.  
Junto con Yoongi habían inaugurado su propia agencia,eran representantes de artistas a nivel nacional. No era un concurso de talentos donde se superaban fases, donde podías tener un tiempo para mejorar tu perfomance. No había segundas oportunidades, ellos descubrían jóvenes talentosos y los invitaban a pintar. Si tenían lo que querían, ya estaban adentro. Sin prueba de sabanas o carisma, el traso era lo que buscaban.  
Por lo menos a Jungkook, le importaba una mierda como se veía la persona. Por eso entraba en discusión con Yoongi. Una cara bonita vendía mas.

Moonbyul tenía una cara bonita. No sólo eso, tenía esa postura que hace a una persona bonita, la sensación de confianza y de querer escuchar que dice. De sentir cierta seguridad, tanto asi como verla como una líder.  
Las ganas de querer saber más.  
Taehyung lo pudo notar al instante, y estaba seguro que Yoongi también. Con ya verla y escuchar su saludo, nervioso pero con indicios de confianza, la chica buscaba ser una artista existosa. Dahyun la había traído como si ya fuera su manager.  
Y eso ya le habia molestado.  
Que la presentará, que la hiciera sentar en la mesa junto con ellos y mantenga sus manos firmes en los hombros de la chica. Como si fuera la solución, y estuviera segura, convencida y lista para pelear por ella.  
Yoongi le leyo la mente. "Un gusto, Moonbyul. ¿Qué edad tienes?"  
"¡Estoy por cumplir veintiséis!"  
"Bueno. ¿Y qué se te ofrece? No creo que estés aquí para pasar la noche con hombres menores"  
Las mejillas de Moonbyul se colorearon un poco.  
 _Genial_ penso Jungkook _incluso puede fingir avergonzarse. Es algo que definitivamente Yoongi va a considerar_.  
"No, yo... soy un gran fan. De usted,señor SUGA y tú..." señaló a Taehyung un movimiento de manos. Dahyun le susurró algo "Oh" un relámpago de sorpresa pasó por los ojos del chico "V... eh... nunca le habia visto la cara. Tengo todas sus obras, señor"  
Su socio suelta una risa, y eso es suficiente. Para cuando llegan las bebidas, Moonbyul ya tiene una cita para el lunes a las nueve de la mañana.  
Dahyun no puede parar de sonreír en toda la noche. Así se debió ver Judas cuando traicionó a Jesús.

Jungkook no va a ver a Dahyun el sábado. No le manda ningún mensaje avisandole. No hay señal del otro lado tampoco.  
Jungkook se siente un poco como Yoongi.

Cuando Moonbyul llega, trae a alguien. A Jungkook no le sorprende. Cuando en general convocan a los potenciales cantantes, ellos suelen venir con su madre o su pareja, algún amigo o hermano. En un principio esta enfocado en la presentación de Moonbyul, su exposición en el escenario y el pedido de la música para acompañar su presentación. Pero pronto sus ojos se desvían, mientras Yoongi enciende el equipo, y más allá de la chica hay un hombre, medio escondido detrás del telón. Está parado y una expresión de concentración cruza por su rostro, cuando Moonbyul se da vuelta a él, el chico le alza sus meñiques. No puede escuchar lo que sale de sus labios, pero si ve la forma en que se mueven.  
Jungkook da una mirada completa. Es mucho más alto que Moonbyul, pero más bajo que él. Al estar de lado, se nota la figura de su cuerpo. Es atractivo, se ve como una guitarra.  
Su cara, de cierta manera es exótica. Sus facciones son delicadas, sus labios carnosos y rosados. Lo que más llama la atención es su pelo, rubio. Le da cierto aire de inocencia, el combo completo no debe ser mayor a 30 años.

"¿Listo?" dice Yoongi, con un dedo en la pantalla. Moonbyul asiente con entusiasmo, sin perder la postura. Su acompañante esta mordiendose las uñas.  
A Jungkook le gustan sus dientes.

Moonbuyl comienza a presentar sus obras. Jungkook puede ver por el rabillo del ojo a Taehyung acomodando sus lentes, concentrado en los colores.  
Los cuadros... los ve. Son buenos. Tiene el trazo controlado, puede jugar con ello. Pero no le esta prestando atención, y sus ojos divagan de un lado a otro. Cuando la presentación termina, el silencio se rompe con los aplausos entusiasmados del acompañante.  
"Perdón" dice, cuando todos lo miran. y sonríe.

Jungkook quiere más. Por eso, rompe la primer regla de su trabajo .

"Eso fue interesante, Moon. Ven el próximo viernes con una nueva pintura. Vas a tener tu propia galeria"

Hay un festejo.  
Jungkook ignora el golpe de su socio.

X.

¿Crees que vamos a estar enamorados por siempre? no parece que estuvieras enamorado de mi ahora.

XI.

Estar a tu lado es la forma más disimulada de morir.

XII.

Era un hotel diferente a los que habían concurrido con anterioridad. Su decoración era un poco demasiado, los colores eran una variación de rojo y violeta, con tintes de marrón. Los cuadros no eran conocidos, pero tampoco parecían de pintores locales. Eran más como posters comprados del supermercado y pegados a último momento, como si alguien hubiera pensado que cargar las paredes lo harían parecer más interesante. Era desastroso. Sin embargo, al ser un edificio nuevo, Taehyung les daba un tres de cinco. Si contrataban un decorador de ambientes con talento podrían conseguir las cinco estrellas. Por el momento, se conformaba con que la comida estuviera fresca.  
El reloj de pared marcaba las once y treinta. Si se acercaba a la ventana, podía ver como Jimin llegaba a la puerta y la empujaba. Hizo una mueca. Era de las que tiras.

Jimin formo un "gracias" silencioso con los labios cuando le abrieron la puerta. Habia llegado desbordado de energía y empujado con confianza, para darse cuenta que era del otro sentido. "Quien lee los letreros, de todos modos"  
El lugar era amplio. No había hombres de trajes ni mujeres con vestidos, más bien vestían de short deportivos. Probablemente porque era un hotel recién inaugurado que estaba cerca de playa. Lo descoloco un poco, porque había llegado con sus mejores pantalones y zapatos. Sin mencionar la camisa negra en V que resaltaba sus clavículas desnudas. Pero ya no podía tirarse para atrás, asi que pasó derecho al comedor.  
Si tenía que ser sincero, hoy no estaba del mejor humor. Se había cortado la electricidad en el gimnasio y le quedaron la mitad de ejercicios por terminar, porque ni loco haría sentadillas con el calor que hacia en un parque público. Tampoco había alcanzado a juntar el dinero para pagar la renta del departamento, y el dueño le había llenado el buzón con llamadas. En momentos así tenía que pedirle dinero a su madre y aún sabiendo en que no había ningún problema, odiaba estarle debiendo favores a ella. Por eso cuando llegó a la barra ya estaba bastante desanimado, sus labios rojos fruncidos al igual que sus cejas.  
Antes de que el barman pudiera abrir la boca le señaló que bebida quería tomar, y el tipo meneo su cabeza sin chistar. A Jimin no le pasó desapercibido como sus ojos vagaron por su cara hasta enfocarse en sus labios.  
Entonces Jimin esperó. Una hora, dos horas. Su trago ya estaba caliente, pero había movimiento en la cocina. Ya eran la una de la mañana pasada y no quedaba nadie. Cuando el mesero salió con su ropa informal, se paro a verlo aún ahí.  
Tierno. Era lo que le producía el hombre. Porque era bajito (seguramente de su altura o un poco menos), su piel blanca como la porcelana y unos labios que formaban un inconciente puchero. Era muy bonito. Y cuando permaneció parado, mirandolo con confusión, aún más.  
No tardo mucho en acercarsele.  
Jimin no tardó mucho en señalar las habitaciones, y el tipo en menear la cabeza como antes, esta vez con mas ímpetu.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> vomito de palabras por ahora

1

Quería comentarte que soñe contigo pero era una pesadilla. Me dejabas de contestar, veías mis mensajes y los ignorabas. Después, te cruzaba en lugares y por más que asistía con personas diferentes, nunca te llamaba la atención. Se sentía como que ya no me querías, gracioso de decir porque nunca lo hiciste. 

2.

Jimin le pregunta a Taehyung el nombre del perfume que usa para regalárselo a Seulgi.

3.

Yoongi anota: 

El amor es respetar al otro y respetarse uno mismo. No es sufrir, no es morir. No es soledad ni miedo. No es presionar ni ignorar. No es buscar donde no hay. No es estar donde no funciona. No es esperar con dolor ni intentarlo muriendo. No es destruirse. 

Namjoon mira a Taehyung desde el otro lado de la mesa, este se encoge de hombros y saca su teléfono.

4.  
"Yo se que crees que estoy loco"   
"No lo creo"  
"O que me amas"  
"No lo hago"

5.  
Puede escuchar como Hoseok dice, casi sin aliento, algo como "Que no estés ahí que no estés cerca que no estés ahí que no estés cerca" y luego repite "Mori, mori, mori, morí. No me amas no me amas no me amas no me amas no me amas no me amas no me amas no me amas no me amas no me amas no me amas no me amas" llora un poco más, y agrega "Quiero involucrarte a mi y no me amas y no me amas y no me amas"

Se pregunta, si debería preocuparse. Pero luego su atención se centra en una bolsa con polvo en la esquina de la habitación y ya se olvidó del hombre llorando en el baño.

6.

"¿Quién diría que iba a ser tan difícil estar tanto tiempo separados?" Es lo que le dice el cliente a una porcion de pizza, con una muzzarella que se derrite lentamente hasta llegar a tocar la mesa.  
Del otro lado de la mostrador, el repartidor mira con interés al rostro del cliente. Es seguro que en unos minutos su padre le avisará que tiene que llevar otro pedido, es el negocio familiar, pero aún así siempre le divierte ver como la comida preparada por ellos es tan aceptada en el barrio e incluso la ciudad.  
Los forasteros abren la puerta sin saber que sus paladares van a conocer un nuevo tipo de sabor, ni se lo imaginan.   
"Hey, yo te conozco" dice al final, dirigiéndose al cliente del queso.  
"¿Uh?" Contesta el aludido, desprevenido por la atención.  
"Me cerraste la puerta en la cara la semana pasada"  
El cliente parece hacer un esfuerzo por recordarlo. Al final, dice "¿No eres el amigo de Sana?"  
"Um, si"  
Jin siguió masticando tranquilo, su vista centrada en otra cosa "Casi la pulveriza"  
Namjoon, el repartidor, le da la razón.

7.

Cuando Sana la besó, Dahyun pensó "bueno, eso está bien". Y cuando le pregunto "¿Me lo dices de verdad? ¿Te gusto?" Dahyun pensó que estaba en lo correcto también. No es como si la idea de salir con su amiga le desagradara. Pensándolo bien, estuvo siendo más que simpática estos últimos meses, era lógico que Sana pensará que los cumplidos y los acercamientos físicos significaran algo más... romántico. Tal vez Dahyun también estaba confundida o empezando a enamorarse, no lo sabía. Pero lo que sí tenía en cuenta es que quería salir con alguien (hacia tiempo no lo hacía) y sabía que Sana pensaba lo mismo. Entonces, ¿por qué no intentarlo? No es como si fuera diferente. Podrían besarse y tocarse, y tal vez decirse "cariño", con toda intención sexo-afectuosa. No era una mala idea y a Dahyun le gustaba probar nuevas experiencias. Pero por sobretodo, no quería seguir estando sola.

6 meses después...

"¡Esto no es justo!"  
Dahyun la mira con una tranquilidad alarmante "¿No es justo qué?"  
"¡Que me dejes! Vienes a casa,me das un beso y me dices esto. No es justo"  
"¿Te lo tendría que haber dicho por teléfono? Crei que sería... no se... cruel"  
"Irónico. Ya es bastante cruel que me besaras, como si me amaras. Pero ahora vengo a enterarme de que no lo haces"  
Dahyun se acercó a Sana, aunque su ex estaba en medio de un ataque de nervios, no se alejó ante la proximidad.   
"No tiene nada que ver que nos amemos o no con terminar la relación. Claro que te quiero, pero estuve pensando y..."  
"Pero te aburrirste. Comenzaste esto con un show de me aburro y te amo.¿Acaso no me amas?"  
Dahyun comenzó a desesperarse un poco. Sabía que Sana no se tomaría muy bien la ruptura. Lógico ¿Quién se alegra de que lo dejen? Pero por otro lado, pensaba que era bastante obvio que esto iba a ocurrir. Que ellas dos no estaban con la misma sintonía, que con un vínculo romántico no funcionaban.  
"Sana..."  
"¡Necesito seguridad! Si me dices que me amas, estaría más segura"  
"Lo hago"  
"¡Mientes!¡ Dímelo!"

Sana terminó saliendo de la casa enfurecida, confusa al enterarse de que Dahyun no la dejaba por alguien más, no había estado viendo a nadie en esos meses. De alguna manera, eso lo hacía más deprimente. Si había un tercero era más facil culpar al otro, pero siendo dejada y cayendo toda la responsabilidad en uno mismo por no generar el suficiente interés para el ser amado... bueno, era un golpe demasiado bajo.  
Ahora Sana pensaba qué había hecho mal, qué le faltaba o le sobraba y si por eso Dahyun no la quería lo suficiente. La había aburrido, se había convertido en alguien que ya no valía la pena atender.   
Furiosa, si, pero también triste por la decepción. Sana moriría por Dahyun, mataría por ella. En ningún momento, en ningún segundo o minuto había considerado amarla menos, se había entregado con absoluta confianza y había reído como tonta, sonreído feliz de la vida y creyendo que estaba siendo correspondida de la misma forma e intensidad. Pero no, sin ayuda ni distracción de nadie, Dahyun ya había pensando y decidido, a sus espaldas, un final unilateral. Era confuso lo mucho que la odiaba en esos momentos, siendo que aun la amaba, y tanto.  
Pero ahora estaba soltera (a la fuerza), y también Dahyun (de forma voluntaria). No era ninguna ingenua para creer que Dahyun estaría de duelo como ella, estaba segura que si entraba a Instagram en estos momentos encontraría una fotografía reciente de su ex novia, feliz de la vida mostrando lo bien que la esta pasando en algún club o bar. Estaría viendo a otras personas, sus ojos seguirían nuevos rostros y el paquete de preservativos que siempre tiene en sus bolsillos, por qué no, sería usado hoy mismo. Tiene todo el derecho de hacerlo, puede mirar a alguna mujer, puede charlar con sus amigos para que le presenten a algún hombre, puede estar en estos momentos pensando en como se sentiría follarse a alguien más, alguien que no es Sana y que no está en su cama solitaria pensando en ella, en los muchos escenarios donde Dahyun esta pasandola bien con alguien más.   
Eso la enfermaba. La había soltado a la deriva, sin ningún lazo que la tomará. No había chequeado si Sana podía irse a los brazos de alguien más porque no le importaba, porque genuinamente no le interesaba con quien estuviera ahora su ex novia, si sus ojos también caían en el cuerpo de algún chico ya no era su responsabilidad. Cuan frío era el sentimiento de no ser más querido ni buscado, ni siquiera de a ratos. Ahora entendía a los hombres celosos y posesivos, ella misma quería en estos momentos quitarle los ojos para que ya no viera a nadie más, su lengua para que no hablará con nadie más, su existencia para que no viva ni camine por calles, para no alterarse por su presencia terrenal nunca más. La quería muerta y enterrada, no había nada que deseara con más fuerza que tomar su cabeza y hundirla en lo más fondo del océano, quizás por allí se encontraría con algún sentimiento de los muchos que tiro lejos, los que sentía por Sana en algún momento o nunca.  
Libertad... tan dulce pero amarga, cuán irrespetuoso era saber que la gente puede andar por allí sin compromisos, con su frente en alto y mirando a los ojos. No podía dejar de pensar en quien sería la próxima víctima de Dahyun o su próxima esposa. Quizás encontraría a su alma gemela, a alguien que no quisiera dejar ir. A Sana la soltó tan rapido y sin cuidado, ni siquiera se giró para darle una segunda mirada. ¿Cambiaban las personas? Seguro que si, lo hacían todo el tiempo. Pero... ¿se aburriria de la próxima como le pasó con ella? ¿Se cansaria de tener sexo también? ¿De empezar a pensar más en los regalos como una obligación que como un detalle? ¿Del eterno e inquebrantable silencio de días y semanas, donde no hay nada para decir a pesar de estaban haciendo algo? ¿No podía usar sus estúpidos ojos y ver una paloma, luego querer averiguar como forman sus nidos, buscar información y ver vídeos por internet y al final excusarse con que se le pasó el tiempo? ... ¡ y que las palomas le hacían recordar a Sana o cualquier otra historia que sirviera para tener una excusa para comenzar una conversación! Porque ella podía también mentir, o traer información vieja y reciclarla con tal de tener la chance de generar un debate y estar conectadas todo el tiempo, desde que se despierta hasta que se duerme, para no extrañarse tanto.  
Pero sólo era cosa de Sana extrañar y querer hablar. De pensar tanto... todo el tiempo. De esperar algo que no pasará, de reclamar arrastrándose un poco de amor y atención.

Al otro día, no se sentía mejor. Más bien era peor, viendo que en su celular no había notificaciones ni ningún mensaje de Dahyun diciéndole que lo extrañaba o quería verla. Ahora pensaba en como ella estaría viajando a su trabajo, olvidado ya todo lo que vivió con Sana, pensando entre risas como sería molestarla en algún futuro cercano, cuando Sana ya la haya "superado" pero que con un solo llamado ya estaría de vuelta en la puerta de su casa con los brazos abiertos dándole todo el amor que contuvo. Había aún tanto que le tenía que ofrecer, no estaba vacía como Dahyun. Era una estupidez, tendría que haber confiado en lo caótica que era su carta natal, y no estaría pensando en estos momentos como esa estúpida debe estar comiéndose con los ojos a alguna puta e invitadola a almorzar juntas. Cuanto le dolía ser reemplazada y ya no pertenecer a sus pensamientos, si es que alguna vez estuvo presente aunque sea por unos insignificantes minutos.  
Pero, suponía, lo peor era estar sacando estas conclusiones inútiles. Dahyun ya no la quería y lo había dejado claro, y aunque lo hiciera era un mero cariño que no alcanzaba para nada. Ahora que ya no era suficiente para ella, tenía que aceptar que las cosas habían cambiado y tomar distancia de su corazón roto. Dar vueltas donde ya no había nada, pensaba, era una pérdida de tiempo. Si había algún deseo aún de parte Dahyun, sería seguramente que no descuide su vida y deje de pensar en ella. Era fácil decirlo, como un consejo amigo. Pero llevarlo a la práctica, con una mente tan inestable y un corazón que no paraba de latir hasta querer salir de su pecho... necesitaba una distracción urgente.  
Su deseo fue cumplido con un llamado, que contestó al instante. Era de Yoongi.  
"¿Si? Estaba justamente pensando en ti"  
"Sana, Seulgi esta muerta"  
Se quedó sin palabras. Ella, una persona que podía tener un buen manejo del lenguaje, se había sentido de pronto como si estuviera caminando en las nubes. Seulgi muerta. Eso no era un golpe tan grande para ella porque no era muy amiga de esa mujer, e incluso detestaba, naturalmente, porque Seulgi era una estúpida llena de dinero que dejó a un hombre precioso por un lunático y...  
"¿Qué hay con Jimin?"  
"Es lo que me temo, es un enfermo mental"  
De las pocas veces que se había cruzado con Jimin, le había parecido un hombre común, no muy fuera de lo normal. Tomaba el brazo de su novia como si fuera otra parte de su cuerpo, una extensión de su mano derecha. Se rumoreaba que había sido el dinero lo que los había unido, Dahyun le había comentado que el noviazgo era más una unión de familias. Por parte de Sana, siempre le pareció que Jimin estaba muy enamorado de Seulgi, o al menos es lo que quería hacer ver. Seulgi no era ajena al sentimiento tampoco.  
"¿Qué piensas hacer?" Le pregunto al fin.   
"Ven a casa. Tengo una idea"  
Sana no lo penso dos veces.

8.

Estoy presionando demasiado a la mujer equivocada Estoy desesperado porque me ame 

Enviar a > Taehyung

Me entrego al eterno fiasco de saber que nunca me vas a amar. Que eres una persona normal, común y corriente, muy sencilla de querer por alguien tan solitario y desesperado como yo. Y te busco, te busco pero nunca te encuentro. Te alejas de mi y no te haces una idea del desgaste en mi alma y cuerpo. Quisiera tener la fuerza y capacidad para quitarte de mi, para no estar desesperado por una gota de cariño de tu parte, quisiera dejar de llorar y pelear todo el tiempo. Que todo lo que hagas me de igual, que tu vida me de igual, que tus intereses me den igual y me pueda adaptar a alguna carencia. Saber, que nunca me vas a amar y entender, que sos un objeto de mi imaginación que responde a mi violencia es un problema para mi. No puedo hacerte fluir. Me desespero con no poder hacerte mia, de mi propiedad. Que no puedas estar rendida a mi sofocante amor. No se que hacer con tantas emociones idealizadas que no paran de golpear tu pecho cerrado. Estas segura, entendes que no somos compatibles ni nunca seremos un dúo para casar. Y yo no puedo, en mi abanico de intereses entrarte en mi mundo o que me dejes entrar en el tuyo. Al final, soy algo tirado en un rincón de tu mente que no vive, no siente, no existe. Me da miedo el poder que tenes sobre mi y que pareces -o no - reconocer. No puedo amoldarme más que en un figura inerte, sexualizada, lejos de tu amor. Quiero ser frío y distante, quiero no estar enganchado en tu mundo, que se muera mi cariño, que se muera todo. 

Enviar a > Dahyun  
Borrar mensaje 

9.  
Se preguntó si se sentiría acosado de tanto que lo pensaba

10.  
Tal vez estas dando demasiado 

11.  
Desde el primer momento en que lo vio en fotos, Jimin se mostró poco impresionado. Es más, había pensado en que no valía la pena el esfuerzo. El tipo tenía un aspecto enfermizo y se veía mucho más viejo que su edad actual. No había algo que le pareciera interesante, pero aceptó a los pocos segundos la propuesta. Taehyung le había hablado de que el hombre ya lo conocía, que había visto juntos a los dos amigos en alguna salida o lo que sea. No prometía que recordase su cara, pero por seguro encontraba a Jimin atractivo. Taehyung estaba enfocado en hacer su papel de Cupido.  
Jimin tenía sus dudas. Había visto a Yoongi en el hotel, en persona su apariencia mejoraba. No se habían acostado juntos porque el hombre no dio señales de estar interesado en eso, por lo que siguió su camino hasta la puerta de salida luego de terminar su turno.  
Había resultado un fiasco, y aunque Jimin no había tenido expectivas altas porque no fue la gran cosa, se sintió un poco ofendido ante el rechazo. Al final, lo superó a los dos dias (cualquiera que fuere ese malestar incómodo en su mente) y dejó el proyecto abandonado por un tiempo. Pudo sobrevivir con los ahorros que le quedaban, aunque para seis meses después ya estaba al borde de terminar en la indigencia. Fue en esa desesperación que Taehyung le volvió a recordar el negocio.  
"Te soy sincero, lo vi y no creo que tenga ni para comprarse una botella de agua"  
Taehyung le explicó que el tipo era un tacaño, pero tenía dinero. Habían trabajado juntos por un tiempo, era de esos artistas muy comprometidos con su trabajo, pero desde que había dejado el rubro había pasado a empleos más cortos, ahora estaba ayudando en una campaña política.  
Pero lo más importante es que Yoongi estaba por recibir una herencia. Su madre estaba por morir, y le dejaba todo a su hijo y su nieta.   
La presencia de la niña era una especie de ventaja. Se suponía que le aportaba cierta madurez al padre, y que sería más fácil que este en busca de alguien que forme un vínculo familiar.  
Jimin no tenía problemas con los niños necesariamente, pero no estaba muy seguro de todo el asunto de comprometerse. No le parecia que el hombre estuviera desesperado por una relación y tampoco iba a desvivirse para convencerlo.  
Taehyung le aconsejaba que se esfuerce un poco al principio, con todo el asunto de seducirlo y conquistarlo, pero él no era ese tipo de personas. No era un experto en saber que rayos podía hacer para convencer a un padre soltero de que era un buen partido, o que era confiable y tenía buenas intenciones, estando ya las cuerdas del arpa sonando al compás del corazón de la pobre mujer próxima a ser desplumada.   
Eso podía llevarle mucho tiempo, y el tiempo era lo que se le estaba escapando de las manos, no tenía que perderlo. Prometió intentarlo por el dinero, pero también le advirtió a Taehyung que eso de enamorar personas no se le daba bien, nunca le había pasado. Y que lo más seguro es que saliera todo mal, porque su ley de atracción no funcionaba en él o al menos cualquier mínima meta se le terminaban dando vuelta, perjudicandolo. Todo eso y que no iba a volverse loco por alguien que ya lo había rechazado sutilmente antes, ¿que cambio podría haber ahora? Ni al gimnasio iba.


End file.
